


What You Really Want

by Attalander



Series: Dancing With the Damned (Tanz der Vampire) [1]
Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: (no biting), Alfred Has Had Terrible Sex Ed, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, But then Alfred gets into it, Extremely Dubious Consent, Herbert Genuinely Doesn’t Get It, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Starts out non-consensual, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Alfred is used to hunting vampires, or at least trying to... unfortunately, the first one he’s encountered seems to have taken a liking to him. Now Herbert von Krolock is the hunter, Alfred has become his prey.(Consent is sketchy at best. Alfred gets really into it by the end, but there’s still a lot of “no’s” and they’re very much ignored, so it’s got the Rape tag.)If you don’t know these characters but want to read vampire sex anyway,hereis their most relevant scene (with subtitles). Watch it, it’s hilarious.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock
Series: Dancing With the Damned (Tanz der Vampire) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	What You Really Want

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I haven’t actually seen the whole play (it’s hard to find a free version with English subtitles) but the interactions between Herbert and Alfred were always intriguing, amusing and sexy, even though Herbert wouldn’t understand a “no” if it slapped him in the face (or shoved a book in his mouth).
> 
> This was the most “positive” sexual encounter of theirs I could think of (even bending canon to do so), which is still problematic as hell. However, fantasies are just fantasies. Hopefully you can enjoy it for what it is: unrepentant smut.

How the hell had Alfred gotten into this mess?

Here he was, sprawled on his back with his hands bound above his head. The mattress under him was sinfully soft, while the vampire above him was even more sinfully hard.

“Um...” Alfred said, trying to twist against his bonds without grinding up against his lap-full of Herbert, and largely failing. “Can you let me go?”

“I could,” the blonde vampire said, smirking down at him, “but I don’t want to... and you don’t want that either, do you?”

The vampire moved his hips in a way that made Alfred see stars, cock twitching in spite of everything he tried to tell it. No matter how pretty Herbert was, the man was a vampire... and, of course, a _man!_ Alfred liked breasts, even if he’d never gotten the chance to touch one... but he definitely liked the _idea_ of breasts. And if you liked breasts, you couldn’t like dick, right?

Unfortunately, Alfred’s own dick didn’t seem to get the memo. He was hard, so hard it _ached_ , desperate for the vampire to take off his pants and touch him. Their cocks were so close, separated only by thin layers of wool and tight black leather...

“I’m going to make you feel so good, _mon cheri_...“ Herbert purred, wriggling his way down until his mouth was level with Alfred’s straining erection. The vampire kissed the fabric, and Alfred couldn’t help bucking his hips up into the touch.

“That’s...” The brunette couldn’t fit his mouth around the words, not when he was longing for Herbert to fit his mouth around something else, “No, I don’t... I don’t want-“

“Still playing hard to get...” Herbert replied, obviously amused. He rubbed his pretty face against the bulge in Alfred’s pants, breathing in the smell of him. “I should’ve known you’d be huge...”

Was Alfred “huge”? He honestly didn’t know... he’d never exactly compared it to anyone else before... but there was something more urgent to worry about.

Alfred bit his lip, even as Herbert bit the hem of his pants and underwear. The vampire pulled them down, exposing the hunter’s cock to the air. It sprang up, as eager as its owner was reluctant, a drop of precome glistening on the head.

“Don’t struggle now, darling...” Herbert said, pressing a kiss to the leaking tip. “I don’t want to hurt you with my teeth...”

Alfred froze, even as his heart hammered louder and louder. Did Herbert mean...? Was the vampire going to...?

Sure enough, the next moment Herbert’s mouth was opening, taking him in, swallowing most of Alfred down. The young hunter _moaned_ , low and desperate, his whole world lost to tight, wet suction. For the first time in his life he was being touched, and he was trying and failing to hate it.

Every suck, every bob of the vampire’s head sent electric tingles through the younger man. It was incredible, it was perfect, it was the greatest pleasure he’d ever felt and it was so, _so_ wrong.

“No-“ Alfred gasped. He could feel that familiar sensation building in his belly, the rising tide ready to sweep him away. “H-Herbert, _don’t_!”

The vampire just doubled down, taking Alfred in until the young man could feel the muscles tensing and contracting in Herbert’s throat, squeezing tight enough for Alfred to lose all semblance of control.

The younger man shouted, bucking his hips up into that delicious, sinful mouth. He spilled his virginity deep inside, down the blonde’s throat. Herbert kept sucking, kept wringing out every last drop until Alfred was limp and spent and satisfied.

“Mmmmmm...” Herbert purred, licking his lips like a pleased cat. “Delicious. You needn’t warn me when you’re about to come, beloved... I _like_ to swallow.”

The vampire crawled back up his captive’s body, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Alfred could feel soft lips over hard fangs and taste his own lingering fluids. It should’ve been disgusting, horrible, a reminder that he’d just been sucked off by a man... but instead, it didn’t taste half bad. He wondered in the back of his mind how Herbert’s cock would taste...

No! He didn’t want this, no matter what his body was saying, _screaming_. He didn’t feel his cock twitching, desperately trying to rally back to hardness with all the vigor of youth. He didn’t long for that lean, lithe body above him to keep holding him down, pressing skin against skin until he couldn’t tell where he ended and the vampire began.

“You’ve had your fun...” Herbert said, eyes dark and hungry. “Now it’s my turn.”

Alfred immediately seized up in panic. Did the vampire intend to take his mouth? He had no idea how to suck a cock, how to make it good, and if Herbert didn’t like it... the blonde was dangerous, unpredictable, even if he was being gentle now.

Or worse, what if Herbert intended to go further? There were two things Alfred knew about gay sex: it was done in the ass, and it was supposed to hurt a _lot_. It didn’t matter how hot Herbert was, how good it had felt so far... if the vampire came near his rear, Alfred was going to fight back as hard as he could.

“D-Don’t!” Alfred cried, wriggling against his bonds. “I don’t want- don’t hurt me!”

“I’m not going to hurt you, darling...” Herbert murmured into the younger man’s hair. “You’ll feel _so_ good, I promise.”

Clever, elegant fingers started working on the buttons on Alfred’s clothes, pulling the ribbon at his collar free and laying it aside. The jacket and shirt were pushed as far up his arms as possible, leaving his chest and stomach bare, fluttering with shallow, panicked breaths.

“So beautiful...” Herbert purred, licking a stripe up the hunter’s sternum. “Who’d have thought an academic would have such nice muscles?”

“I’m just average!” Alfred squeaked back, his brain still full of terrifying stories about anal sex.

“Oh no darling, you are _quite_ exceptional... trust me,” Herbert said, “why would _this_ settle for average?”

The vampire tore off his own shirt, and Alfred gulped. Herbert’s arrogant self-assurance wasn’t all buster... his chest and stomach were smooth, pale and lean, with a half-hidden layer of tempting muscle.Those tiny pink nipples were just begging to be sucked, and he arched like a cat under Alfred’s wide, hungry eyes.

Then Herbert rose to his knees, hands going to his belt. He pulled his pants down slowly, teasingly... and of _course_ the vampire wasn’t wearing any underwear. His cock was smooth and slender, flushed in a way that sent shivers down Alfred’s spine. The young hunter had never seen another man erect, let alone with that hardness directed at him.

Alfred watched as Herbert rolled off him, taking the opportunity to strip completely. The hunter’s pulse grew louder and louder in his ears at the thought of that cock, where it was probably going to go... a mixture of cold terror and hot desire warring in his veins. Did the man on the bottom even feel pleasure? Was this going to cause permanent damage? Was he going to die?

Alfred kicked his legs as Herbert grabbed the younger man’s pants, pulling them down. He fought against every inch of skin revealed, but it was useless. His ankles were too tangled up in his trouser legs, and then they were off, dragging his garters and stockings and shoes along. Aside from the shirtsleeves still clinging to his arms, Alfred was completely bare.

“So _feisty_ ,” Herbert said, clearly amused. He moved back up to straddle Alfred, reaching for a bottle on the bedside table

“Get off!” Alfred cried, bucking like an unbroken horse, but Herbert just leaned down to kiss him again.

“Don’t worry...” the vampire whispered against his lips. “We’ll _both_ get off very soon...”

The bottle was uncorked, a smell of sweet, perfumed oil filling the room. Herbert smeared some on his fingers then started reaching down, his eyes wicked and predatory.

Was the oil to make his ass smell better or something? Alfred didn’t know, but had no intention to find out. He clenched his cheeks and pressed his thighs together, not willing to let those fingers inside without a fight.

But he felt nothing.

Instead Herbert jerked forward a little, eyes closing and mouth falling open with a moan. Alfred could see those pointed fangs peeking out, a blush creeping up those pale cheeks as the vampire rocked back against something, grinding onto... his own fingers?

“W-what?” Alfred stammered, his racing thoughts screeching to a halt.

“I-I need...” Herbert licked his lips, eyes bright and hazy with pleasure. “You’re so _big_ darling... I need to be nice and open to take you.”

Take... to take... Herbert wasn’t going to fuck him? No, it seemed like the opposite, like the vampire wanted _him_ to do the fucking. Then those fingers must be... inside Herbert?

The thought sent fire coursing through Alfred’s veins. He wanted to _see_ , to watch the blonde working himself open... did this mean the man on the bottom could actually enjoy it? The sounds Herbert was making certainly pointed to that, moaning and gasping as though nothing was better than being penetrated, even by his own fingers.

A drop of oil fell on Alfred’s cock, making him groan at the feeling. His body, young and healthy and inexperienced, was responding to those gorgeous sounds and the sight of the vampire’s rapt and ecstatic face.

Herbert went back for more oil, shaking fingers making it drip all over Alfred in obvious haste. For all the younger man’s denial, he’d never dreamed anyone could want him so badly, so _desperately_ that they were practically falling apart.

“Almost...” Herbert murmured, “almost ready to take you...”

“H-“ Alfred whispered, “ _Herbert_...”

The vampire leaned in to kiss him, slick and hot and messy. The hunter should’ve fought, should’ve tried to do something other than buck his hips up, desperate for friction. Suddenly he was being touched, a slick hand wrapping around his length, smooth fingers that had never known a day’s labor rubbing him up and down.

Then Herbert was kneeling upright, his hand guiding Alfred’s cock until the tip was pressed against a tight, wet opening. The hunter barely had time to take a deep breath before the head was pressing inside, making the whole world disappear in a bright bloom of pleasure. Herbert’s throat had been tight, but it was _nothing_ compared to his ass. That sweet little hole clenched around Alfred’s cock, so hard it was almost painful, wringing desperate moans out of both men.

Herbert slid down slowly, inch by inch by inch, taking more and more inside him but never seeming to reach the end.

“So _big!_ ” The vampire groaned again, shuddering and shaking, cock rock hard. “You’re the real monster here, darling... I’ve never taken anyone like you!”

That sent a tiny, surprised jolt of pride through Alfred. Herbert had to be centuries old, but he was still so impressed, so eager... maybe Alfred really did have something special? He wished he’d known that before, maybe it would’ve helped win Sarah over...

But it wasn’t Sarah in top of him now, settling down until skin finally rested on skin. The low, masculine groans and the feeling of balls against Alfred’s stomach were impossible to ignore, and a large part of him didn’t _want_ to ignore them. For all he had been taught his whole life, the vampire looked just as gorgeous as any woman in this moment, eyes hooded and cock hard as a diamond.

“G-give me a moment, darling...” Herbert gasped, thighs trembling. “This is even more than I expected...”

Alfred gulped, throat suddenly dry. The vampire was supposed to be evil, frightening, wicked, and he still was all of those things... so how did he also manage to be _cute?_ That blush on his face, radiating down his chest... those shallow, shaking breaths...

Herbert braced both trembling hands on either side of Alfred’s head, blonde hair falling down to tickle the hunter’s cheeks. Lust filled those gorgeous eyes as the vampire slowly raised his hips, then dropped them down.

Both men cried out in pleasure as they came together, Alfred’s cock sliding back in to the hilt. Again and again the vampire rose and fell, speeding up until he was fucking himself on the hunter’s cock with wild abandon.

“You f-fill me up so _well_ , my love,” Herbert said. His fangs were fully out now, and Alfred would’ve been frightened if his entire being hadn’t been so focused on the sensations he was feeling. The vampire had loosened up enough for the tight grip to relax, giving way to a delicious, slick slide.

“H-Herbert...” Alfred panted. His brain couldn’t seem to form any other words. For everything he was feeling, the young man wanted _more_.

The hunter’s feet scrabbled at the sheets, seeking purchase. When he finally managed to plant them firmly, he met the vampire’s next downstroke with a thrust of his own.

“ _Oh!_ ” Herbert cried, arching his back in surprise. “Th-that’s right, that’s _good!_ Do it again, darling!”

Alfred did. He pounded up into the vampire again and again, filling that gorgeous ass with his cock. Every sound Herbert made only stirred Alfred to new passion, chasing pleasure even as his body already brimmed with it.

Suddenly Herbert was leaning even further forward, face inches from Alfred’s. Something was happening around his wrists, but the hunter was having trouble concentrating, having trouble feeling anything but that amazing ass around his cock.

It wasn’t until he grabbed the vampire’s hips that Alfred realized his hands were free. He should’ve used the opportunity to fight, but instead he just dug his fingers into that soft, smooth flesh and used the leverage to fuck Herbert even deeper. The moans coming out of the vampire’s throat were like music, sweet and addictive. Nothing mattered in that moment except heavenly tightness and hearing more of those _sounds_.

Suddenly, Alfred’s word turned upside-down, making his head spin. Herbert had flipped them over so the vampire lay on his back with the hunter kneeling over him.

“Show me what you can do, _mon cheri_ ,” the vampire purred, spreading his thighs in wanton invitation.

Alfred’s heart was hammering in his chest, but for a moment his head cleared. This was a vampire, a monster. No matter how good it had felt, Herbert had forced the younger man against his will... and the vampire could lose control at any moment. Once those bare, exposed fangs sank into Alfred’s flesh, it would be all over and he’d be a monster too.

And yet... it had felt _incredible_. And here Herbert was, gaze soft and cock hard, begging with his eyes and heaving chest and pouting lips, the most gorgeous creature Alfred had ever seen. No matter what his common sense was clamoring to do, the brunette simply couldn’t resist.

He surged down, kissing Herbert with a hot, fierce hunger. The vampire gave as good as he got, grinding up against Alfred’s body like a cat, sinuous and sinful. That hard cock smeared precome against the hunter’s belly, making him even more excited... but he still had enough sense left to do one thing.

Alfred seized the vampire’s shoulders and flipped Herbert onto his belly, pulling his hips up so his pale ass was exposed. If the hunter was going to do this, and he _was_ , he wanted to make sure that his neck was safe from those wicked teeth.

“So _forceful_ , darling!” Herbert said, clearly surprised and pleased. He arched his back, presenting that tempting hole, bright pink from use. “Not so shy anymore, are you?”

Alfred _wasn’t_ shy. He pushed back in, desperate to return to that glorious ass. It squeezed around him once more, welcoming him back inside as Herbert let out another delicious moan. The hunter’s hands dug into the vampire’s hips, even as Herbert tangled his own fingers in the sheets.

The first thrust felt magnificent, as did the second and the third. The vampire below him seemed to agree, high-pitched whimpers filling the air, along with a mantra of “yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

“Y-you really like it?” Alfred asked, still surprised. It seemed like every horror story about gay sex was nothing but a pack of lies, designed to keep people away from this incredible pleasure.

“You’re a _natural_ , my dear!” Herbert moaned, “Are you sure I’m your first?”

The compliments were making Alfred’s head spin, and he drove in even deeper, harder, enough to make the vampire _wail_ like a cat in heat. He couldn’t hold back, didn’t want to or need to. Herbert took everything and screamed for more, which Alfred strove to give him. It was incredible, impossible, a feedback loop of pleasure.

Alfred didn’t even realize he was about to come until it was on him, orgasm surging through him and over him, dragging him deep. He blacked out from sheer sensory overload, his brain incapable of containing such an intense burst of pleasure.

When Alfred came back to his senses, he and Herbert were collapsed on the bed, sweat-slick and panting. The vampire’s chest and belly were covered with cooling come, showing that he must have reached his own peak at some point.

“So, did you enjoy yourself, my dear?” Herbert asked with the preening self-confidence of a man who already knew the answer.

“It was... nice,” Alfred reluctantly admitted.

“Just ‘nice’?” Herbert pouted. “Clearly I need to step up my game next time.”

Alfred’s mind whirled. Was there going to be a next time? The vampire obviously seemed to think so... Alfred wasn’t so sure. He needed time to process, to let his brain and his heart figure things out when his cock wasn’t interfering. Honestly, if Herbert hadn’t been a vampire... if he hadn’t forced Alfred at the start...

“I’ll think about it,” Alfred said, honestly, “this is a lot.”

“Mmmmm...” Herbert nuzzled into the pillows, surprisingly unconcerned. “Take your time, darling. It will take me a day or two to recover from _that_.”

Alfred flushed to the tips of his ears, then swallowed hard. The vampire seemed to be in a good mood, so maybe...

“Just one thing,” The hunter said carefully, propping himself up on one elbow. “Don’t try to bite me any more, alright? If you do, I won’t forgive you, and I won’t do this again, even if you tie me up.”

Alfred wasn’t sure he could make good on the threat, but Herbert seemed to take it (mostly) at face value.

“Fine,” the vampire flapped a hand in the air, face like a child begrudgingly to loaning out his favorite toy. “I won’t embrace you until you’re ready for it.”

“Promise?” Alfred asked.

“Cross my heart and hope to die again,” Herbert replied with a yawn, then tugged on Alfred’s arm. “Now lie down properly, I want to be the little spoon.”

Alfred pulled off his shirt and jacket then obeyed, cuddling the vampire to his chest. He felt surprisingly worn out, sleep tugging at his mind in spite of the danger and the questions swirling in his head. Tomorrow would be another day, and a chance to deal with things.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t intend to write a sequel, and then I did. Oops.
> 
> Also, Alfred is damn strong, given he was able to haul the Professor and all their luggage through a snowstorm at the beginning.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos keep me writing.


End file.
